Videos
by Estelle4Ever
Summary: Tai Lung has returned as a good guy, and he, Po and the Furious Five gather to watch a video with Shifu. I know videos weren't invented, but, hey! Sequel to Photo Albums. (Tai/Ti) I don't own KFP! Enjoy!


**Hey guys! In this Tai Lung has returned, as a good guy! If you have read my first fanfic, Photo Albums, you'll understand better, so please check that out! This is its sequel! Enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

"Is everyone here?" Shifu called impatiently. The Furious Five, Po and Tai Lung (who was now good) were in the Waiting Room. They all nodded.

"Why are we here this time?" Tigress asked tiredly, "To see more photos?"

Tai Lung looked at her questioningly. He felt something catch in his throat, like it did every time he looked at her. He was such an idiot to have chosen the Dragon Scroll over his home, over his father... over her.

The day he came back, begging forgiveness, true sorrow in his eyes, she had walked up to him, hit him round the head, screamed at him for a solid 5 minutes, before breaking down in his arms. This was a very un-Tigress thing to do, but he held her close, knowing that she deserved the most of his plea. Her and Shifu. He still remembered her very words. Well, duh. This only happened last week:

"_I have returned." Tai Lung said, bowing to his Master, Po and the Five. Then he went into a heart-felt rant about how sorry he was, begging forgiveness, telling Po that he deserved the Scroll, telling Shifu everything he could remember._

_Tigress interrupted his rant. Everyone's eyes were on her as she stepped forward. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, fiery and attractive..._

_He knew he deserved her sharp blow. He didn't fight back or defend himself as she screamed at him._

_"You IDIOT! You leave us, trash the Valley of Peace, try to kill my friends and I over a bloody BRIDGE, try to kill MASTER SHIFU, and get supposedly destroyed by Po's Wuxi finger hold! You choose the Dragon Scroll over Shifu, the Jade Palace, and... me. You- you..."_

_The Five and Po looked decidedly scared, then alarmed. Tigress had burst into tears. Her sobs were so sorrow-filled that Tai Lung felt the guilt erupt inside him. This was HIS fault. He held her as she cried in his arms and continued, "And I am definitely an awful person."_

_The Five looked so shocked that it would have been funny. Po looked more serious than ever before. Tai Lung put his finger under Tigress's chin and lifted her face so he could see her clearly, "Why is that?"_

_"Because after all you have done to everyone, to ME, I... I still love you."_

_Silence. Tai Lung did the only thing he could think of: kiss her. "I still love you,too."_

_End of Flashback._

Tigress had been very cold to him at the beginning, but she was starting to thaw. The rest of the Five and Po gradually grew to like him. Shifu accepted him back. It was all getting better.

Master Shifu shook his head, "Not this time. Now, it's videos!"

Tigress groaned. Everyone else looked delighted. Tai Lung was horrified, "Which one? It's only one right?"

"We are only watching one." Shifu said.

The video started:

**Tigress, about 14 years old, was sitting under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. She looked tired, but pleased with herself. Footsteps could be heard and Tai Lung appeared on the scene, "What are you doing, Kitten?"**

"Kitten?" interrupted Viper, receiving glares from the two felines.

**"Resting." Tigress replied.**

**"Mind if I join?"**

**"Go ahead."**

"You guys know the meaning of rest?" Monkey questioned.

"Who would've knew, seeing you guys push and train as hard as you do-" Mantis was cut of by Crane's look. He turned to Tigress, who looked upset.

"Sorry." he hastily apologized.

**The two felines were lying down, side by side, when suddenly Tigress said, "How does it feel when Shifu is proud of what you've accomplished?"**

**"What do you mean?" asked Tai Lung, frowning.**

**"He's never proud of me, I know that. That's why I work so hard. That's why I've been working so hard. That's why I always will work so hard. Just for a word of praise. A 'well done' or a 'good job'. He's never proud of what I do. But he's proud of you, Tai, he loves you so much. You are actually like a son to him. Doesn't it feel nice when he thinks you're doing well?"**

**A shocked silence followed. Tai Lung started spluttering. Tigress went on, "If I were your Master, I'd be proud of you, too. I wish I wee good enough for what he expects. Sometimes I think I'm doing OK, you know, but Shifu never does, so I keep working until he is. But he never ever is. Ever. And he probably never will be."**

**Tai Lung was gaping at her, "Tigress... no... it's not like that, that's ridiculous. He DOES love you, he's so proud of you, too."**

**"He never says that. What makes me so different from you in that aspect?"**

**"I dunno. Tigress, you're amazing, OK? Is this why you train so hard?"**

**Tigress nodded.**

**"I'm proud of you."**

**Tigress looked at him, stunned. She was speechless. Nobody had ever...**

**And Tai Lung did it. He kissed her. After pulling away, he said, "We better get back. You know I love you, right?"**

**She nodded, "You know I love you, too?"**

**Tai smiled at her and made his way down.**

**"Wait, Tai. One more thing."**

**"Yes?"  
**

**"Thank you."**

**"Anytime."**

The video finished and there was silence. Viper and Po had tears in their eyes.

"Tigress..."Shifu whispered, "You know I have always been proud of you, I was just afraid. What if..."

"I know that now, Mater. Thank you." Tigress said softly.

"Tigress, we're sorry for asking you why you train so hard before." Monkey said abashedly, gesturing to himself and Mantis, who nodded silently.

"You were really good with her." Crane said to Tai Lung. He flushed.

"Oh, Tigress." Viper whispered.

"Sorry." Po said, for no particular reason.

There was an emotional talk, and then everyone left the room to go back to their respective tasks.

As Tai Lung left the room, Tigress called to him. He turned to her. Her hardcore expression was back, but her eyes were soft, "Thank you." she whispered, kissing _him_ for the first time since he returned. They broke apart.

"Anytime," he replied softly.

**Hope you guys liked it! I'll be sure to post something else soon! I don't own KFP!**

**-Estelle**


End file.
